


День святого Валентина детектива Рида

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, Out of Character, Partnership, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: У него с Коннором было одно незаконченное дело.





	День святого Валентина детектива Рида

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Рид здесь не мудак.  
> 2\. 60 тоже. Наверное.  
> 3\. По моему хэдканону в главе "Допрос" Коннор погибает и до конца игры доходит 52-й.

В тот пасмурный день Гэвин Рид пересек порог участка со странными, сумбурными эмоциями. Он не любил четырнадцатое февраля, праздник, который был создан с одной лишь целью ‒ стигматизировать одиночество и продавать атрибуты конфетно-букетного периода отношений. Но этот конкретный День святого Валентина был совершенно особенным в череде таких же мерзких Дней: сегодня напарник Хэнка, андроид модели RK800 «Коннор», возвращался в департамент после почти трех месяцев отсутствия. Что ж, момент, которого детектив боялся и, одновременно, ждал, ведь у них с Коннором было одно незаконченное дело. Однако, детектив Рид оказался не готов к тому, что увидел, когда подошел к своему столу.

В кабинете-аквариуме Фаулера находилось ровно девять Конноров.

Девять идентичных андроидов в одинаковой форме «Киберлайф», свежих и чистых, будто вчера сошедших с конвеера.

Твою мать.

Гэвин очнулся от того, что кто-то трепал его за локоть. Он обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Тиной, которая выглядела обеспокоенной.

‒ О, привет, ‒ обрадовался Рид, боявшийся наткнуться на ещё одного Коннора. ‒ Скажи мне, что ты тоже это видишь.

 

Офицер Чень кивнула и с улыбкой начала говорить:

‒ Вижу, вижу. Ты знаешь, что ребята из «Иерихона» увели целую толпу пробужденных андроидов? В общем, эти оттуда. Вся партия восьмисотых.

Гэвин наклонил голову:

‒ Понятно. А здесь они что забыли?

Он знал ответ. Они забыли здесь работу.

‒ Тоже интересно, ‒ ответила Тина спокойно, хотя, в свете нового законодательства, ей было о чем переживать ‒ девиантные машины начинали в департаменте наравне с простыми офицерами.

Хэнк прошёл мимо, поздоровавшись с Тиной, кинул на группу андроидов болезненный, полный тоски взгляд, и сел за свой стол.

Рид возвращался из архива с коробкой, набитой вещдоками по какому-то давнему делу, когда увидел всю эту сюрреалистичную толпу рядом со столом лейтенанта. Детектив осторожно опустился на свое место и начал украдкой наблюдать за происходящим, попутно скармливая сканеру лист за листом из самой верхней папки.

Оригинальный Коннор, без галстука, стоял ближе всех к Андерсону и слегка нервничал. На лицах второго и третьего были улыбки разной степени выраженности, у четвертого эмоций не было вовсе, пятый скептично осматривал окружающее пространство и людей в нем, шестой переводил мрачный взгляд с Хэнка на Коннора и обратно, седьмой, наоборот, брезгливо смотрел куда угодно, только не на них, восьмой меланхолично изучал стикеры на матовой панели, девятый же стоял чуть в стороне от группы, скрестив руки на груди.

Похоже, ситуацию с Коннором сегодня не разрешить. Хотя…

Гэвин задумался.

Если у них одна и та же память, получается, что он с каждым из них должен будет все выяснять? Или только с теми, кому не все равно? Что ж, он начнет именно с этого вопроса.

 

Минут через десять, когда Хэнк опустился на свое рабочее место с видом очень занятого человека, а андроиды переместились ближе к выходу, Гэвин понял, что момент настал. Он сглотнул, поднялся на ноги и направился прямо к толпе. Сначала только двое обратили на его приближение внимание. Потом ещё двое. Вскоре, на него смотрели все и по-разному.

‒ Эй, привет, Коннор. Что-то тебя многовато стало.

‒ Здравствуйте, детектив Рид, ‒ сказал оригинальный дружелюбно.

Самый улыбчивый приветственно кивнул. Менее улыбчивый заинтересованно наклонил голову. Безэмоциональный удостоил лишь взглядом. Скептичный вопросительно поднял брови. Мрачный скрестил руки на груди. Брезгливый презрительно скривил губы. Меланхоличный пожал плечами. Самый последний прищурился, будто сканируя.

‒ Вы ведь все меня помните? ‒ как-то неуверенно поинтересовался Гэвин.

‒ Да, ‒ ответил безэмоциональный. ‒ Включая инцидент в архиве.

‒ Хорошо, значит, можно говорить со всеми вами одновременно… ‒ детектив набрал воздуха в грудь. ‒ Я бы хотел извиниться.

На лицах улыбчивых и меланхоличного возникло неподдельное удивление, неверие скептичного распространилось на мрачного и брезгливого, отрешенное лицо безэмоционального не изменилось, равно как и прищур самого последнего.

Оригинальный Коннор заинтересованно наклонил голову.

 ‒ За свое поведение. Я почувствовал в тебе… в вас угрозу, ‒ продолжил говорить Рид, скользя взглядом по таким одинаковым и таким разным лицам. ‒ Именно поэтому я был с тобой… с вами таким мудаком. Я расчитывал, что вы поддалитесь на провокации, нарушите пару приказов и исчезните с горизонта навсегда, вместе с амбициозными планами «Киберлайф» по замене детективов Детройта своими ж… ‒ Гэвин наткнулся на лицо самого последнего, который больше не щурился, и почувствовал иррациональный страх, ‒ …же-есть какими навороченными андроидами.

Ненадолго повисла тишина, наполненная гулом работающего участка. Рид потер шею, которая так некстати заболела, перевел дыхание и сказал:

‒ В общем, как-то так. Принимать извинения или нет ‒ решать вам.

Самый улыбчивый пожал плечами и протянул руку:

‒ Я принимаю.

Впервые Гэвин коснулся мягкой ладони восьмисотого.

‒ Я тоже, ‒ подал руку и второй улыбчивый.

‒ И я, ‒ все так же нейтрально отозвался безэмоциональный. ‒ Но без рукопожатий.

Скептичный растянул губы в подобии улыбки:

‒ Что изменилось, детектив? Почему вы думаете, что мы не отнимем вашу драгоценную работу?

Гэвин скрестил руки на груди:

‒ Сейчас вы со мной в одной лодке. Главное преимущество андроидов ‒ бесплатность их труда ‒ исчезло после революции. Со всем остальным можно конкурировать, особенно с новым законодательством, запрещающим эксплуатацию андроидов сверхурочно.

Скептичный удовлетворенно кивнул и протянул руку:

‒ Верю.

Мрачный вздохнул, молча повторяя его жест.

Брезгливый передернул плечами и отвернулся.

Меланхоличный, почти весь разговор изучавший что-то интересное за спиной Гэвина, наклонил голову и негромко сказал:

‒ Я ценю вашу искренность.

От рукопожатия он воздержался.

Наконец, заговорил оригинальный Коннор, нейтрально и вежливо:

‒ Очень хорошо, что вы решились объясниться, Гэвин. Я принимаю ваши извинения. Но на будущее, хочу отметить, что девиация ‒ гораздо более сложный и комплексный процесс, чем вы думаете. И вызвать её одними «провокациями» практически невозможно, особенно, когда вы с андроидом не связаны абсолютно никак.

Детектив кивнул, принимая слова к сведению, и повернулся к самому последнему, которого мысленно переименовал в «Жуткого». Тот все ещё стоял чуть поодаль от остальных, будто их всех разделяла незримая стена. Взгляд у него был, как у агента Перкинса, который допрашивал Гэвина после инцидента в архиве: недоверяющий, цепкий, с недобрыми огоньками на дне зрачков.

Коннор, видя, что разговор окончен, отошел. За ним потянулись остальные, пока Рид не остался с Жутким тет-а-тет.

 

‒ Очень трогательно, детектив, ‒ сказал андроид, не скрывая сарказма. ‒ Как жаль, что мне плевать на слова, которыми люди разбрасываются во все стороны. В это смутное время только поступки имеют значение.

Гэвин поднял брови и из чистого интереса спросил:

‒ Чего ты хочешь?

‒ Чтобы меня взяли в департамент. К вам в напарники.

‒ Серьезно? ‒ скептически хмыкнул детектив. ‒ Ко мне?

‒ Мне кажется, мы прекрасно сработаемся, ‒ щедро полито сарказмом.

‒ Разве бюджет департамента потянет вас девятерых?

Восьмисотый пресно улыбнулся:

‒ Здесь останется только Коннор. Эти пришли просто посмотреть на памятные места и людей. Как вы иногда ходите в музей… или зоопарк.

Детектив пропустил колкость мимо ушей: слишком интересна и специфична была ситуация, чтобы просирать её из-за собственной горящей жопы.

‒ Ты же понимаешь, что это не от меня зависит, ‒ вытащил он последний аргумент. Можно сказать, козырь из рукава.

‒ От вас, ‒ упрямо продолжал андроид. ‒ Капитан Фаулер так сказал.

Гэвин задумался, рассеянно обегая глазами участок. О функционале RK800 он был наслышан как от коллег, так и от гугла, и с практической точки зрения, в андроиде-напарнике были одни плюсы (особенно Риду импонировали протоколы экстренной медицинской помощи, ибо врачей он ненавидел). Субъективно же ему казалось, что события развиваются слишком быстро и в этом было что-то неправильное… Как если бы у него под дверью оказалась Меган Фокс в её лучшие годы с бутылкой вина наперевес.

‒ Ты девиант? ‒ спросил он, понимая, что начинает сдаваться, под напором любопытства.

‒ Да, ‒ спокойно ответил андроид. ‒ После починки меня насильно пробудили.

‒ Починки?

‒ Замена передних ядер процессора и лобной пластины, ‒ восьмисотый скривился. ‒ Это не отразится на работе ‒ на тот момент я был машиной. Был бы рад ею и оставаться, конечно.

Рид потер шрам на переносице, оттягивая неизбежное.

Не так он планировал провести День влюбленных.

Не так.

‒ Черт с тобой, ‒ заключил он, убирая руку от лица и упираясь взглядом в длинный ряд цифр на пиджаке, оканчивавшийся шестеркой и нулем. ‒ Имя-то есть?

Андроид кивнул и произнес с каким-то злорадным удовлетворением:

‒ Коул. Интересное совпадение, не правда ли?


End file.
